Drama, Drama, Drama
by itz8to5forme
Summary: Mary's Middle School and Freshman year. (based on a true story)


Author's Note: This story is based on personal experience, but some fictional flavor has been added. *Names have been changed to protect the people. XD*  
  
Mary went to a private Middle School. She had gone to private school all her life. She was involved in many activities at her small, private school. She was in band and choir, but was quite active in trying out for every other activity that was possible. She was a leader in both the band and choir, even though it was unspoken between her and the music teacher (author's note: stupid private schools call them that.). She played clarinet, and was the first student at her school to ever make the district (author's note: private school district.) honor band. The music teacher loved her, and in fact, even with her mediocre singing voice, she was always singing solos or duets at their concerts.  
When it came time to switch to a public high school, Mary was excited. She loved change-positive change, that is-and felt ready for public school. One problem-her schedule would only fit one more class, and she wanted to be in both band and choir. She decided to give up band, since her closest friend-at the time-was going to be in choir, as well. At graduation, she performed with the choir. There were many awards being given out at graduation, and she did not expect to get one, even though there was performing arts award. She sat there patiently as they announced each and every person who received and award. When the time came for the performing arts award, she began thinking about who it might be. Could it be her friend whose father was the music pastor at the church where the school was? Could it be her friend who had the amazing singing voice? Or would it be some other unexpected person? When the visual art teacher, the lady who was giving the award, began describing the performing arts award recipient, she was shocked. The lady was describing her!  
The summer was long and boring as usual. So Mary decided to do something about it. She went down to the school and signed up for the summer water polo camp. Sports were a new thing for her, but her friend had told her to play water polo-something she had thought she'd never do. Now with her boredom, she was longing for something to do. She went to the camp, and at first she had fun. She was meeting new people, and learning a game she thought would be easy and fun. As camp stretched on, she began to realize that her lack of athletic ability was restraining her. She disliked the way the coach talked to the girls anyway, so she decided to quit.  
As summer was coming to a close, her friends from church who had signed up for band began one by one asking her if she was going to band camp. She had never heard of anything like band camp before, but since there had been a water polo camp, she decided that it must have been a public school thing. She told them no, because she was in choir now, but got information on the camp anyways. She talked with her mom and dad, and her friends continued bugging her about band, so she made the decision to join band instead of choir.  
The first day of band camp, she didn't know what time it started. So, since it was summer still, and she didn't want to get up too early, she woke up at 8 and got to school around 9. Little did she know that band camp had started at 8, and everyone had turned in their paperwork, something she didn't have filled out. Her mom filled it out for her, and she joined the rest of the clarinets as soon as the band director let them have a short break. A girl got Mary's attention, and said, "I'm your section leader this year. My name's Amanda. Don't be late again." It wasn't what she said, but how she said it, that scared Mary. Mary knew that this Amanda was someone to avoid.  
As the day went on, they went to sectionals. There, Mary had no music, or any idea what the music was like. A kind junior, named Emily, shared her stand with Mary and helped her through the rest of the day. When they played the music, Mary was shocked at how hard it was. She had been the best clarinet player at her small private school, but she had never seen music this hard. She knew this year was going to be tough.  
Next they headed back to the band room, where they were told they were going to head out to the field to march. MARCH?! Mary had never marched before. She had no idea that the band was a marching band. She quickly accepted the facts, and adjusted her mind set to accept anything else she would be shocked at.  
At the end of the marching, the day was over. Mary was tired, if only because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. One of her friends, a senior and one of the flute section leaders, Sarah, told her that she should probably wear tennis shoes and shorts the next day rather that the sandals and jeans she had on.  
Band camp passed, and school started. The first day seemed like a dream. There were so many people Mary didn't know. Not that she minded- she loved it.  
As the year continued, she began having issues with a girl from her section in band, named Rachel. Rachel seemed to think she knew everything, and when Mary would make a mistake on the field, Rachel felt that she had to correct her, even though Rachel was a freshman as well. Mary knew that only juniors and seniors were supposed to correct people, and sometimes she would refuse to listen to Rachel.  
Then, one day Mary overheard Rachel and Jamie, another girl in their section, talking about Marie, yet another girl in their section. Mary was so pissed at Rachel, and she didn't like it when people talked behind other people's backs, so Mary went to Marie and told her that Rachel had been talking about her. Apparently, Marie had talked to Rachel about it, because after school, Rachel came up to Mary and started yelling at her and telling her it was talking behind her back for Mary to tell Marie.  
Needless to say, Rachel and Mary weren't friends. One day, on the way out to the field, Mike, who was Rachel's friend from middle school, made a random comment, to which Rachel said, "I really don't care, but I bet Mary cares!" Mary could have cared less, or so she tried to make herself think, but in fact, she had kind of been watching Mike, because she thought he was cute. Their Drum Major, Amy, was Mike's older sister, which is why Mary even noticed him in the first place. She decided not to watch him anymore, because of Rachel.  
Marching season seemed to stretch on for ages. Mary was getting sick of it, and wanted it to be over. Finally, it was. Mary was relieved, because she wasn't used to that much physical activity.  
During concert season, Mary began giving Jamie, Rachel's friend, a ride to and from school. She and Jamie became better friends than they already were. Jamie had sat by Mary in Biology all year, and they had frequently talked about band and many other things. Jamie was a second clarinet, that is, she played a part higher that Mary, who was a third clarinet. Jamie told Mary frequently how she should be a second, as well, because Mary was better than the other seconds. Mary was thankful for the compliment, because she had, in fact, been wondering if she was better than some of the seconds, especially Rachel.  
As the year ended, the band had their annual Band and Colorguard Banquet. Mary went and enjoyed herself, not really realizing that the seniors would graduate and leave. She knew they would, but it hadn't hit her yet.  
  
And with that, Mary's freshman year came to a close. 


End file.
